Canada x Hungary
by SpringFling
Summary: A quite unusual pairing.


**Fanfiction Request for Angelique Sempai**

By Switzerland

Reminder: 

Hungary is not married to Austria in this Fanfiction.

And I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters.

The snowflakes fell, one by one, until you could hardly see through the curtain of white that they had created. It was Christmas – almost everyone was their home, opening presents and eating dinner with their Family. However, there was one person on the street, on her way to her house. It was a woman, Hungary to be specific, fighting her way through the icy wall of snow. She was huddled in a deep brown coat, which did little to keep the biting wind out. She had long brown hair that had escaped the wool hat that they had been hiding under and now blew around her head. Her eyes were a bright green but because of the strong wind they were closed to protect themselves.

_I have to get out of this storm, _Hungary thought. _It's getting stronger and stronger. _She looked into the window of the nearest house. There was a man and a woman cuddling together on a couch, wrapped in a thick blanket. Sadly, no one was waiting for Hungary at home. She'd gone out to buy some ingredients for her dinner, when the massive snowstorm began. She had hurried on her way home, but hadn't made it in time. Seeing a small alleyway she ducked into it. The wind blew considerably less here and Hungary sighed in relief.

"I'm finally out of the wind," She murmured, leaning against the wall tiredly. "It sure is hard to walk in that wind."

Then she heard a set of footsteps approaching her. She opened her emerald-green eyes and tried to make out the figure. From what she could see it was a large man, wearing a long black coat and a hat that covered most of his face.

"Who are you?" Hungary called, growing scared. She was in an alleyway with a person that she didn't know and there was no one around. "What do you want?"

The man didn't reply, just kept coming closer and closer. Hungary asked again, but there was still no reply. Then a glint of silver caught her eye – with a cold feeling in her stomach she realized that it was the blade of a knife. The man kept walking until he stood about two meters in front of her. Then he finally spoke.

"Give me all the money that you have."

Hungary didn't believe what she was hearing. In movies the men that mugged unsuspecting people usually yelled at their victims and used violence. But this man had a different aura – he used a quiet voice that scared Hungary more than if he had yelled. It was a controlled tone that spoke of danger. She shook her head almost unperceptively. The man took another step towards her and slid his knife out of its sheath. Hungary opened her mouth and let out a small, yet bloodcurdling scream.

Luckily for her, another person was out on the streets, but this one with a good nature. It was shy Canada, with his one curl that sprung up on his head. A hat also covered his golden head and he was wearing a thick coat. It was good that he was only a house or so away, or else he would not have heard Hungary. When he heard her scream his head perked up and he listened carefully for any other noises. _Was that just my imagination? _He wondered. _Or did I really just hear Hungary?_ Canada had always loved Hungary. So when he heard that she was scared and in distress he ran towards the sound.

Back in the alley the man was advancing still. He now held his knife out in front of him, ready to attack.

"Give me all the money you have," He repeated.

She'd stopped screaming and was now whimpering; a small tear trickled down her cheek and hung from her chin. After was seemed like an eternity it fell until it hit the frozen ground. The man got ready to take another step when a brown-colored human ball barreled into him.

It was Canada, who'd finally gotten up the courage to protect the one he loved. The usually shy Canada attacked the larger man and punched him in the face. His thoughts were filled with anger – that this man had threatened Hungary and would have perhaps killed her. Canada punched him again and again, until the man had stopped moving. The blonde man stood up, dazed, and looked at the motionless body in front of him. He felt strangely powerful, but not in a good way. Then his wave of anger receded. _I didn't kill him, did I? _He thought and he bent down to place two fingers on the inside of the man's wrist. There it was, a small yet steady heartbeat. Canada gave a small sigh.

Then he remembered Hungary. He whirled around to look at the cowering form against the wall. She looked at him a little fearfully, and Canada remembered that she must not be able to see his face. He ripped off his hat and smiled a little. Hungary jumped to her feet once she realized that her savior was Canada.

"I – It was you that saved me." She stumbled across the words a little. "You, shy little Canada."

Still feeling that rush of confidence, Canada was about to tell her that he wasn't small, but then he saw the look of wonder on her face and forgot about it. He lost himself in her eyes. They were usually a bright green, but in the dark alley that glowed and almost murky green color. But they did not scare him – in fact, they made him fall for her even more. There was a small sparkle in them that was always there, no matter how much light was around her. His eyes wandered down to her full lips, slightly blue from the cold. What it would be like to –

He snapped back to his senses when he realized that Hungary was walking towards him. He grew a little nervous as she came ever closer.

Hungary set one foot in front of the other. A peculiar warmth had spread in her heart – she'd never experienced something like this. _Could it be? That I love him? _She wondered. She had never paid much attention to him – she hadn't thought him to be a very strong-willed man. But now she realized that he'd just never had anything to be strong for. She'd caught him studying her and she'd done the same. She kept walking towards him and then did something impulsive.

She leaned in and kissed him.

Canada froze, his mind short-circuiting. Hungary, the girl of his dreams, loved him back? Then his instincts took over and he kissed her back. It started out with a soft, gentle kiss that gave them time to get used to each other. They broke apart to take a breath and the next kiss was full of passion and fire. There was a spark between them. Hungary pulled back to look into Canada's amethyst purple eyes. She smiled against his lips and then hugged him, laying her head onto his shoulder. For that one moment she was incredibly happy. Canada was pleasantly shocked – never in his life had he expected this to happen. He had always expected his one-sided love to be just that, a one-sided love.

Then he realized that Hungary was shivered. He ran his hand down the length of her coat and realized that it was soaking wet. He began to shrug out of his warm, fur-lined coat, but she stopped him. Without saying a word she wrapped her arm around his waist and guided him out of the alley and into the main streets. She began to walk and Canada followed her, still not saying anything. They just enjoyed each other's presence.

Hungary stopped in front of a house like all of the others – the only difference was that this one was unlit and undecorated. Hungary shrugged a little, seeing his unbelieving face at so little decorations and life. Her fingers fumbled to fish the keys out of her jacket pocket. She finally got them and attempted to unlock the door, but her fingers were too frozen. Canada smiled at her unsuccessful attempts and took the keys from her; using them he unlocked the front door and they stepped into the house.

It was warm since Hungary had left the heating on – she hadn't expected to be gone long. Canada shrugged out of his coat and hung it up on the clothing pegs that were neatly lined up next to the door. Then he helped Hungary out of her sopping wet coat and hung it next to his jacket. Hungary looked down at herself and found that the wetness had penetrated her clothing as well.

"Do you mind giving me a moment to get changed?" She asked Canada, blushing embarrassedly.

He smiled. "Sure, take all the time you need."

Hungary walked to the base of the stairs when she looked back. "Just make yourself at home," she called over her shoulder.

Canada nodded and watched her retreating form. Then he looked over at the dark and desolate living room. He felt along the wall for the light switch and flipped it. The room filled with light and he was able to see everything clearly. No many pieces of furniture inhabited the living room – there were two dark grey sofas that stood perpendicular to one another. In front of them was a small wooden table, which you could place beverages onto. At the corner where the two couches met was a large silver lamp that hug over the table. In the corner of the room a flat-screen television stood on a white table. Canada gingerly sat down at the end of one of the sofas. Next to him was a pile of dark woolen blankets. He placed his hands into his lap and waited for Hungary to get changed.

A short while later she came downstairs, wearing black sweatpants and a tight-fitting green t-shirt that matched her eyes. She brushed the hair away from her eyes shyly and entered the living room. She walked over to where Canada was sitting and sat herself down next to him, a small distance away from him. Canada realized this and wondered whether he'd done something wrong. Then Hungary placed her hand lightly on top of his and linked her fingers with his. Then he pulled his hand towards her, causing Canada to move closer to her and away from the edge of the couch.

"Canada." Hungary began. "Could I ask a favor of you?" Her fingers played with those of his, and he could see that she was nervous at making such a request.

"What is it?" He asked with a kind smile on his face.

"Well…" She looked away. "I know that I've basically just met you, but would it be all right if we spent Christmas together?" She looked at him. "Unless you have somewhere that you need to be!" She added quickly, not wanting to cause him any inconvenience. She looked away again.

Canada placed two fingers under her chin and forced her to look him in the eyes. "I wouldn't want to be anywhere else." He said softly and brushed her lips with his.

Hungary smiled happily. Then he moved until she could stretch her legs out on the sofa and patted the place next to her, motioning for Canada to sit next to her. When they sat close together on the couch she grabbed one of the blankets and draped it over the two of them. _It's just like that scene I saw when I was outside, _she thought, happy to be spending Christmas with Canada. She wrapped her arms tightly around his torso and laid her head against his chest, listening to his heart beat. Both Canada and Hungary both couldn't think of a happier moment in their life. They sat like this the entire night, talking until Hungary drifted off into sleep. Canada watched her peaceful, sleeping face for a little while until he allowed himself to sleep as well. Just before he fell asleep he allowed himself to whisper the three words out loud that he'd always held inside of him.

"I love you."

Somewhere inside of a dream Hungary heard those words and a smile spread on her face.


End file.
